¿De qué me vale seguir?
by MrMrs C
Summary: Rachel Castle, 19 años. Ha perdido a su madre, su padre es ahora un alcohólico y se droga, su abuela ha terminado dando en loca. Ella ha llegado al extremo y se castiga por toda esta situación. Kate aparece como alguien ajena a esta destrozada familia. ¿En verdad podrá ayudarles a seguir adelante?
1. Chapter 1

**En este fic Alexis no existe. Me encanta el personaje y todo, pero lo omito solo por el hecho de que ya esta Rachel que tiene 19 y es la hija y primogénita de Richard.**

**El fic empieza bastante negro. Irá teniendo sus momentos y sus diferentes tonalidades, pero no está pensado que sea un fic empalagoso ni rosita, ni mucho menos. La vida no lo es. Espero que pese a ello se le dé una oportunidad: D**

**Capítulo 1:**

La madrugada es tan helada y desgarradora que siento como el frío se cuela a través del fino suéter de algodón, siento los dientes repiquetear con fuerza mientras termino de atarme de nuevo el botón de los pantalones y cuento los fajos de billetes

-Los 900 que te prometí, pequeña zorra – escucho murmurar al cabecilla de la cuadrilla de tíos con los que acabo de enrollarme.

Asiento y trago saliva sacando un par de toallitas para acabar de limpiarme mientras empiezan a alejarse en las motos, y me apoyo en una de las fachadas de ese edificio antes de escurrirme y dejarme caer.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me paro a reflexionar. Acabo de participar en una orgía que seguramente haya sido grabada por alguno de esa multitud de tíos a los que se la he terminado chupando y sé que de ser así, el video no tardará en salir a la luz, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Siento como las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, hace 12 meses que mi madre y en cierta manera mi padre, no están aquí y la vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados, me abrazo las rodillas con los brazos agachando la cabeza y ahogando la angustia que me atenaza en el pecho en forma de pequeños sollozos inaudibles para el resto del mundo

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cambio la sonrisa al salir del apartamento de Ryan y verme en mitad de la noche por esos callejones neoyorkinos sin luz. Nunca he sido persona a la que le haya gustado la noche, es decir, me gustaba. Me gustaba salir con Kevin y con mis amigos a divertirme, a tomar unas cervezas y a hacer cosas que hacia la gente de mi edad, pero todo cambio esa noche en la cual asesinaron a mi madre.

Era el aniversario de mi abuelo materno, mi padre trabajaba hasta las 8 pm, yo tenía horario partido en la facultad y mamá salía del último de sus casos a las 7.30 pm, así que quedamos en el portal de nuestro apartamento a las 8.30 pm para que nos diese tiempo a llegar a todos

Ese día Kevin me retraso para pedirme ayuda con unas derivadas que se le hacían cuesta arriba, y después de toda la paciencia que había tenido quedándose en casa ayudándome a estudiar para los exámenes de antes de las vacaciones de navidad, era lo menos que como novia suya podía hacer. Cuando vio mi cara al ver que pasaba 10 minutos de la hora acordada con mis padres, me pregunto qué me sucedía y cogiendo su moto me acerco hasta casa quedando en pasar a buscarme al día siguiente para celebrar nuestros 23 meses.

Sin embargo cuando vi que ni mi padre ni mi madre me esperaban, supe que algo grave había pasado. Lo que no imaginaba era el alcance de la situación…

Una serie de tiros limpios por la espalda, en puntos estratégicos para hacerla sufrir, para conseguir que muriese desangrándose y sin su familia a su lado. Nunca se hizo justicia, ¿para qué? Era una simple abogada…

Desde entonces no soy amiga de las noches, ni tampoco de los días. Simplemente no siento la necesidad de tener que salir a divertirme. La noche, la música o las copas no van a devolverme la felicidad inexistente en mi vida. Dios, cada vez que termino meditando siento que mi vida podría pasar perfectamente por la de una persona de 60 o 70 años, soy una mujer todavía joven encerrada en un cuerpo equivocado.

Y aún todavía sumergida en mis pensamientos, siento un sollozo prácticamente inaudible cerca de la acera por la cual camino.

Paro y presto atención dándome cuenta que viene de la bocacalle que hace esquina y dobló ésta dando con una imagen que me bloquea momentáneamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alzo la cabeza pensando en mi madre y noto cómo al hacerlo cada recuerdo, desemboca en una serie de lágrimas que no puedo retener. Abro el bolso de mano y saco la bola de nieve que me regalo mi padre con la figura de una joven pareja y un bebé en brazos. Recuerdo como nos contó a su vuelta de la promoción de su último libro que se había enamorado de la aurora boreal que quedaba representada en esa bola y cómo le hizo al vendedor añadir esas figuras, personalizando así pues nuestro regalo.

La paso de una mano a otra para acabar estampándola contra el asfalto, observando como el golpe hace que se rompa en una infinidad de pedazos. Cojo uno de ellos y me remango uno de los brazos dándole la vuelta, de forma tal que quede el antebrazo desnudo al descubierto y paso la punta del cristal a través de él empezando a escribir el comienzo de esa frase; _I don't know go on without you. _

Noto la sangre empezar a brotar en pequeños chorros recorriendo mi brazo cayendo sobre mis vaqueros y me muerdo los labios con fuerza intentando no gritar, intentando pasarlo yo sola.

Sigo clavando la punta ahora cubierta de sangre sobre la carne siguiendo con rabia mientras las lágrimas y el rímel emborronan mi campo de visión.

Noto que alguien arroja el cristal a unos metros y alzo la mirada encontrándome con el rostro de una mujer desconocida para mí, que me mira entre aturdida y dudosa, tapando mi magullado brazo con un pañuelo.

Me aparto de malas maneras y la examino de arriba abajo

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces? – replico escudándome en la ofensa para no reconocer la vergüenza que siento ahora mismo hacia mi misma

-¿Pretendías que pasase de largo sin frenarte? – me responde con un tono de voz pausado y una mirada limpia

-Déjame sola – le pido sin ser capaz de sostener esa mirada

-No, no voy a hacerlo… es más, no voy a irme de aquí hasta curarte ese brazo – contesta con convencimiento

Rio – son putos cortes, no voy a morirme por ellos, ¿sabes? – es mi insolente contestación

-Vaya… así que es eso… estas herida… - dice asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Ahora de que cojones vas?, ¿Te crees guay o algo yendo de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta? – doy un par de pasos hacia atrás necesitando poner una distancia entre ambas y la miro de nuevo- Ah no… espera… ya lo veo. Te inspiro lastima, es eso ¿verdad?

Resopla y junta sus manos dejándose caer en el mismo rincón en el que segundos atrás, lo he hecho yo

-He pasado por lo mismo – susurra mirando hacia el frente

-Ya… eso mismo me han dicho todos los putos loqueros a los que me han llevado… - y pese a mi enfado por ser la primera vez que alguien me descubre autolesionándome, la miro y espero que siga hablando

- Hace 19 años… pase por lo mismo que tu estas pasando… digamos que fue una mala época… - y me dedica una sonrisa – pero como a ti, alguien me freno a tiempo

-¿Cómo a mi?, ¿Pero a ti que aire te ha dado?, ¿No tienes vida propia? – y empiezo a notar el escozor en el brazo frenando y mordiéndome los labios con fuerza intentando respirar pausadamente

-Deja que le eche un vistazo – la escucho decir a un par de pasos

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! – y le sostengo la mirada – No es la primera vez que me corto y no necesito la puta compasión de nadie

Me recrimino el trato que le estoy dando, pero de verdad que me puede la vergüenza y el asco que me doy ahora mismo. Bajo la cabeza y termino de vendarme el brazo con el pañuelo que me ha dado viendo como la sangre lo empapa en unos pocos segundos.

-Mi apartamento esta a unas pocas manzanas… acompáñame, cúrate tu misma y sigue tu camino. Prometo que no me dirigiré a ti, no te molestaré…

Trago saliva hasta que vuelvo a sentir un nuevo calambrazo en el brazo y asiento viendo que no me queda de otra.

Hacemos el camino en silencio, sin ni siquiera presentarnos. Y en el fondo agradezco que esté cumpliendo con su palabra.

No me veo con las fuerzas necesarias para poder mantener una conversación en ese momento. Paro cuando llegamos a ese portal y veo que me sujeta la puerta esperando que entre. Lo hago mientras suena mi iPhone y al ver que es él cuelgo sin ni siquiera descolgar la llamada.

Vuelve a llamarme una y otra vez y decido apagarlo. Lo odio. Es un imbécil y un borracho. Ojalá fuese él y no mi madre, la que tuvo que irse tan pronto.

Y al ver la cara de la mujer intento relajar mi expresión

Coloca la llave en el cerrojo y abre invitándome a pasar y al hacerlo veo aparecer un cachorro de pastor alemán que me olfatea y empieza a ladrar ipso facto.

La mujer lo coge llevándoselo a la cocina no sin antes indicarme dónde se ubica el cuarto de baño y una vez sola, me dirijo hacia este, entrando y echando el cerrojo.

Abro el grifo de agua, colocando mi antebrazo en contacto con esta y reprimo un aullido de dolor.

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué os parece? Dejarme alguna opinión ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escribir un fic con esta temática y que la primera review que te dejen sea la que me dejaron a mí, se agradece y no poco. La verdad es que agradezco todas y espero que siga gustando.**

**Seguirá en esta línea porque tengo claro que este fic no quiero hacerlo empalagoso, pero espero que siga leyéndose porque como todas las historias, irá teniendo sus matices.**

**No es algo que aún tenga claro si continuará así a lo largo de todo el fic o cambiaré, pero de momento la historia está enfocada desde la perspectiva de Rachel**

**Este capítulo en concreto se lo dedico a mi Ary, ella sabe bien porque**❤

**Capítulo 2**

Vuelvo a pasar mi brazo por el chorro de agua fresca y me muerdo los labios mientras veo como poco a poco la sangre deja de salir en grandes borbotones y cogiendo una toalla pequeña me seco con cuidado de no mancharla mientras abro uno de los cajones situados al lado derecho del espejo dando con un botiquín.

Coloco todo sobre la taza del váter, abriendo el botiquín y agachándome mientras cojo el yodo para desinfectar la carne y una venda.

Paso una gasa empapada de yodo a través de los cortes, mientras observo la frase inconclusa que esta extraña mujer no me ha dejado terminar y tomo aire muy lentamente, maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

Una vez hecha la cura salgo del cuarto de baño dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, de la que me llega un olor a pizza que me remonta a las sesiones culinarias con mi madre y me quedo quieta, mirando al frente en el quicio de la puerta del pasillo hasta que la mujer repara en mi presencia y abre la puerta de la cocina invitándome a pasar

-Debo irme – le digo convencida

-De acuerdo, pero cena algo primero – me responde mirándome a los ojos

-No tengo apetito, pero gracias –y por primera vez me atrevo a sostenerle la mirada

Siento que se acerca y me tenso. Esa es otra de las cosas que odio. No me gusta la proximidad física, así que inconscientemente doy un paso hacia atrás y noto que eso la frena.

Siento como la vergüenza se va apoderando de mí y me llevo una mano a la boca desviando la mirada

-Lo siento…no estoy acostumbrada…

-No lo hagas, sentirlo quiero decir. Sé lo que es pasar por lo que tu estas pasando – y me tiende una mano – soy Kate, Kate Beckett.

Enfoco de nuevo mi mirada en la suya sintiendo como la rabia se apodera de nuevo de mis entrañas.

-¿Qué lo sabes dices? Lo dudo. Dudo mucho que entiendas lo que es perder a una madre con solo 18 años, que tu padre se hunda en su propia mierda olvidándose del resto de su familia, que tu abuela se convierta en una desequilibrada mental – y en ese momento caigo en cuenta de que conforme he ido hablando, he ido alzando la voz hasta terminar gritándole – Dios… perdón… en serio, será mejor que me vaya… y gracias Kate. Yo soy Rachel, pero dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos alguna vez..

Y cojo mis cosas mientras abro la puerta, viéndome interceptada.

Veo como Kate cierra la puerta y me mira

-No… cena primero, luego sigues tu camino

-No tengo apetito, ya te lo he dicho – contesto molesta por verme frenada de esa manera

-Ya… eso decía yo también cuando estaba en esa etapa en la que estas tu.

Me veo casi arrastrada hasta el comedor, en el que encuentro la pizza y un par de coca-colas

-Siéntate anda – escucho decirme a esa mujer

-¿Pero por qué haces esto? – pregunto intentando no sonar demasiado grosera e impertinente – quiero decir, ni siquiera nos conocemos…

-Porque compartimos la misma historia

Y esa respuesta consigue dejarme algo perpleja

Cojo una de las sillas viendo que cuánto antes le haga caso antes podré salir de allí y pese a mi insistencia en que en verdad no tengo hambre, me veo obligada a coger un trozo, que se bien lo que conllevará después

Muerdo la punta mientras veo como se relaja la expresión de esa mujer y pienso en lo equivocada que está conmigo.

Cuando voy por el tercer o cuarto trozo la escucho empezar a hablar y a pesar de mi reticencia a tratar con la gente, hago una excepción prestándole atención

-Tenía 19 años… estaba en segundo año de derecho y relaciones internacionales, era una tarde de enero, justamente acabábamos de retomar las clases tras el parón por las vacaciones de invierno y era el cumpleaños de mi abuelo materno.

Sin ser consciente he ido comiendo poco a poco y me veo con el segundo trozo en la mano, mientras lo coloco en el plato cogiendo el vaso y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo

-Continua – le pido queriendo saber más

-Ese día comía en la universidad, así que me despedí de mis padres por la mañana tras compartir juntos el rato del desayuno y quedé con ellos a las 8.30 pm en la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Sin embargo, esa tarde me retrasé unos minutos echando una mano a mi novio con una de las asignaturas de su carrera, así que llegue 10 o 15 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada… - y siento el cambio de tono antes de continuar – no estaban, lo cual sabrás que en unos padres es raro… así que los llamé dando con los móviles de ambos apagados

Conozco demasiado bien el desenlace de ese tipo de historias, pero me veo inmersa en ella esperando que sea Kate la que siga contándomela

-Mi madre murió esa tarde… yo me enteré cerca de la medianoche… cuando vi aparecer a mi padre desprendiendo un fuerte hedor a tabaco, notando el olor a alcohol en su aliento cuando me saludo al verme y fijándome en sus ojos rojos, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, intentando mantenerse en pie a duras penas – la miro notando su mirada acuosa mientras continua aguantando el tipo – una serie de tiros limpios por la espalda, lo encasillaron en un caso de vandalismo callejero y cerraron el caso sin darle más importancia. Nunca se hizo verdadera justicia con el asesinato de mi madre…era una simple abogada. Una más, una menos… ¿a quién iba a importarle?

Siento ganas de levantarme y abrazarla, pero no soy nada suyo y tampoco sé bien que decirle, no quiero que piense que me da lástima cuando no es el caso.

-Guau… yo… lo siento. Tuvo que ser muy duro.

Esboza una sonrisa triste, lo fue… tiré 5 años de mi vida por la borda.

Siento como me repiquetea el pulso con fuerza casi sin atreverme a hacerle esa pregunta -¿cómo… cómo..?

-¿Cómo lo superé quieres decir? – me coge el testigo echándome una mano – Pues supongo que con ayuda, sola lo intente sin conseguirlo. Caía en una fuerte depresión, además como mi padre se escudo en las bebidas no estaba lo suficientemente al loro de si comía o no lo hacía y al no comer enlace la depresión con un trastorno alimenticio como es la anorexia

Consigue que frene abriendo los ojos, mirándola con asombro y admiración - ¿todo esto es real? – pregunto no tanto por la duda, como por mi incapacidad para pensar que alguien como esa mujer que parece tan fuerte y con las ideas tan bien asentadas, haya podido pasar por algo como lo que estoy pasando ahora yo.

Asiente triste y se levanta trayendo un álbum de fotos y me mira dudosa antes de decidirse a mostrármelas o no hacerlo

-Si por favor- le pido – me gustaría verlas, siempre y cuando te apetezca compartirlas…

Y abre el álbum pasando una serie de fotos hasta dar con una que muestra la imagen de una mujer tirada en un adoquín con una serie de tiros a su espalda

-Se llamaba Johanna – dice con un hilo de voz

Y la miro al rato susurrando despacio – creo que es justo que te devuelva lo mismo que tú me has dado

-Eh, no tienes porque hacerlo Rachel – me dice mirándome fijamente – te lo he contado porque me apetecía compartirlo con una amiga…

Trago saliva carraspeando un poco, la verdad que gratamente sorprendida por las últimas palabras de Kate antes de empezar a hablar – Alexia Castle o Alexia Miller si nos ceñimos a su nombre de soltera, ese era el nombre de mi madre – y tomo aire mirándola intentando hacer mi respiración regular

-En serio, no quiero que me cuentes algo para lo que puede que no estés todavía preparada – me frena

-Kate maldita sea, tu también no. Joder, has pasado por lo mismo que yo, no seas como ellos…confía en mi… - murmuro sintiéndome de nuevo fuera de lugar

-Lo siento Rachel – y al mirarla tengo la certeza de que está diciéndolo de verdad

Asiento y miro hacia la chimenea de ese comedor, mientras comienzo la historia… la historia de mi propio final…

**Si llegáis hasta aquí hacerme saber que tal lo llevo. ¿Nos leemos?**


End file.
